Miles Warren (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Monica Warren (wife, deceased); unnamed son; unnamed daughter; Jackal (New Man) (alleged son / possible creation); Raymond Warren (brother); Creations: Peter Parker: Kaine, Ben Reilly, Spider-Skeleton, Jack, Guardian, Spidercide, Spider-Clones, Jacks, Spider-Virus; Gwen Stacy: Abby-L, Joyce Delaney, Several other clones; Himself: Carrion, Warren Miles, Several other clones; Adriana Soria: Spider Queens, Princess Others: Carrion Virus, Genetrix, Alpha-Males, "Spider-Girl", Mutant-Powered Spider-Clones | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist; former biochemistry instructor | Education = | Origin = Human; formerly Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 31 | First2 = (as Miles Warren) (as the Jackal) | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 24 | Quotation = Pay attention. Class is in session. Ever hear of "The Butterfly Effect"? How going back in time and stepping on one bug could wipe out the present? Just imagine, then, what I'm about to do to the future. Heard about how Earth's bumblebee population took a hit? How it might destroy our planet's entire ecosystem? That was me. I did it for a lark. Just to see if I could. This, however, this is work. And after months of bedbug outbreaks... (You can thank me latter, Manhattan)... I believe I've finally cooked up the perfect batch. They're ready. C'mon, babies... Time to leave the nest. Or should I say nests? Thousand of locations around the city. Can you hear them? Scurrying? The pitter patter of their little feet? Nom. Nom. Nom. Good night, New York. Sleep tight. Have a bite. It's on me. My name is Miles Warren. And you... All of you... You are my science experiment. | Speaker = Jackal (Miles Warren) | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 659 | HistoryText = Early Life Miles Warren was once a professor of biochemistry at Empire State University. At some point, he studied genetics under the tutelage of the High Evolutionary, and even created a Man-Jackal based on the Evolutionary's New Men work. However, the Man-Jackal escaped and apparently killed Warren's first wife and child, causing him to become unstable. He was expelled from the Evolutionary's headquarters due (in part) to his cloning experiments, which the High Evolutionary reportedly dismissed as stagnating human evolution instead of improving it. Warren was also a charismatic figure among the New Men, and the Evolutionary wanted Warren gone to prevent his New Men from dreaming beyond their station. Gwen Stacy Miles fell in love with one of his students, Gwen Stacy, who was the girlfriend of Peter Parker at the time. After Gwen was killed by the original Green Goblin, Miles blamed Spider-Man for her death and turned his attention towards methods of cloning humans, being inspired by the successful cloning of a full-grown frog by his lab partner, Anthony Serba. Using the cell samples of his students that Serba had collected, and with the aid of the Scrier (who was secretly working for Norman Osborn, a.k.a. the Green Goblin), Miles worked to create clones of both Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker, discovering Peter was Spider-Man while analyzing his cells. His first successful attempt at cloning a human being was Abby-L, a clone of Gwen Stacy who became infected by the Carrion Virus, which gave her the power to degenerate any living being through her touch. At some point, Miles struck a deal with Abby-L in that he would not clone anyone ever again, and she would not kill him. Abby-L left afterwards, prompting him to continue his experiments. His second successful attempt was a clone of Peter Parker, but he quickly began to show signs of degeneration. Miles decided to kill him, but the clone managed to escape before he could do so. Confronted by Serba about the humans he cloned, Miles went completely insane and killed him, developing the personality of the Jackal as he tried to convince himself that someone else had killed his assistant rather than himself. Miles spent the following months refining the cloning process to successfully create clones who did not suffer from the tell-tale degeneration, which he ultimately accomplished, while also training his body and creating the equipment he would use as the Jackal to eventually confront Spider-Man. The Jackal Seeking punishment for Spider-Man, the Jackal attempted to manipulate the Punisher into killing Spider-Man, but when the Punisher learned of the Jackal's deception, he turned against him. In order to torture Spider-Man emotionally, the Jackal sent one of Gwen Stacy's clones after him. He later sent Scorpion to kill Spider-Man at the hospital where his aunt was recovering after the shock of seeing Gwen Stacy made her faint, but Scorpion didn't know Spider-Man's secret identity and thus thought the Jackal had played with him when he invaded the hospital room and only found May and her nephew. Scorpion was eventually defeated by Spider-Man and arrested by the police. After helping Tarantula escape prison, the Jackal and his new ally captured Spider-Man and took him to the George Washington Bridge, the place where Gwen Stacy died, to finally kill him. The Jackal threw a chained up Spider-Man into the river below and escaped with both Tarantula and Gwen Stacy's clone, not knowing that Spider-Man managed to break his own fall. When approached by Parker and Ned Leeds about the mysterious return of Gwen Stacy, Miles made them suspect of his deceased lab assistant, leading Peter (as Spider-Man) to search for Serba in his apartment, where he was ambushed by the Tarantula. When Tarantula failed to subdue Spider-Man, the Jackal confronted him, revealing he was Miles Warren all along. The Jackal defeated Spider-Man and took him to his hideout, where Spider-Man fought him once again when he woke up. The Jackal escaped, but not without telling Spider-Man to meet him at Shea Stadium later that night. A clone of Miles dressed as the Jackal drugged Spider-Man as soon as he arrived at Shea Stadium, and forced him to fight against his own clone to save the life of Ned Leeds, who the Jackal had kidnapped and tied to a time-bomb. The bomb eventually went off and destroyed Shea Stadium, burying everyone there under its wreckage and killing Miles Warren's clone. Clone Saga Right after the explosion of the Shea Stadium, the true Jackal came out of the shadows to put the next phase of his revenge plan in motion: to strip Peter Parker of his identity. After examining the Spider-Men to discover who was the clone, the Jackal injected a drug capable of simulating death in the original, which led the Spider-Clone to dump his body into a smokestack. After rescuing Spider-Man and dropping the body of a failed Spider-Clone into the smokestack to create further confusion in the future, the Jackal erased Peter Parker's memories and implanted new ones that led him to wander the world as Ben Reilly and later become the Scarlet Spider. However, unbeknownst to the Jackal, his equipment had been sabotaged by his new lab assistant, Seward Trainer, under the orders of the Scrier to make him think that the Spider-Clone was the original Spider-Man, thus preventing Miles to take revenge on Peter while granting this honor to the Scrier's superior, Norman Osborn. Miles then spent the next five years watching Spider-Man from his secret laboratory at Catskill Mountains, inside a cellular regeneration tank that genetically restructured his body. Smoke and Mirrors When the time for his return came, the Jackal activated a hidden programming within Peter Parker and Ben Reilly that led them to his secret lab, where they fought two of the Jackal's earliest experiments at cloning Peter: Jack and the Guardian. Once he emerged from the cellular regeneration tank, the Jackal started to play with Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider's heads by telling them that neither of them was the original Peter Parker, then revealing to Reilly he was the true Peter Parker, and making them think he had kept the true Gwen Stacy in a stasis pod within his lab. As soon as he revealed Gwen to be yet another clone, the Jackal escaped his lab along with Jack and activated its self-destruction system. Players and Paws When the Jackal returned to his destroyed laboratory to salvage what was left to take to his new hideout, he was confronted by the Scrier who had helped him in the past. Wondering if the Scrier's return had something to do with Judas Traveller's recent visit to the Ravencroft Institute, the Jackal attacked Midtown High School with the intention of being defeated by Scarlet Spider and taken to Ravencroft to investigate what made the Scrier come back. Restrained by the police, the Jackal was betrayed by Jack, who gave Scarlet Spider a disk containing the files that proved he was the original Peter Parker. Unsurprised, the Jackal activated the degeneration factor within Jack, causing his death by cellular degeneration. Aftershocks At Ravencroft, the Jackal prentended to be insane, and every night accessed the institute's computers to read Dr. Kafka's files while the guards watched a video loop of him sleeping on his cell. He eventually found the file of Malcolm McBride, one of his former students who became the villain known as Carrion after being infected with the Carrion Virus, but who went back to normal when Shriek absorbed the virus into herself in an insane effort of keeping her "son" alive. As soon as he took the virus back from Shriek, the Jackal escaped from Ravencroft, and started to work on a new strain of the Carrion Virus with which he planned to eliminate all humanity in order to replace it with his clones. Green Goblin Fearing that the appearance of a Green Goblin meant Osborn had returned, the Jackal started to follow Spider-Man in the hopes of learning more about this Green Goblin as he could become a potential threat to his plans in the future. He eventually figured out that that Green Goblin wasn't Osborn and resumed his work. Maximum Clonage Requiring an isotope that could only be found in the Genetech Research Facility to finish the new strain of the Carrion Virus, the Jackal sent Spidercide, a clone of Peter Parker capable of controlling his own body at molecular level, to retrieve it for him. Once the virus was finished, the Jackal ordered Spidercide to release it in the small town of Springville, Pennsylvania, killing every one of its citizens, save for one. After learning someone had survived the Carrion Virus, Warren sent Spidercide after him to discover how he managed to do so, and went after Spider-Man at the Empire State Building. Taking advantage of Spider-Man's depression over discovering that he was the clone through medical exams run by Seward Trainer and Ben Reilly, the Jackal convinced him to join his cause. After being shot by the Punisher and taken back to his laboratory by Spider to regenerate inside one of his pods, the Jackal had a brief confrontation with Kaine and Scarlet Spider, but managed to deal with both problems by lying to Kaine, saying that he would cure him, and drugging Reilly, making him fall asleep. Before Dead No More After Ben Reilly's death at the hands of the Green Goblin, the real Miles Warren collected a DNA sample from his dissolved remains to use in future experiments. The Professor Calling himself The Professor, the Jackal resurfaced some time later, somewhat older than before, and helped Hammerhead gain influence in the criminal underworld after the Kingpin's fall. But betrayed him after being arrested due to the actions of Daredevil, taking control of the criminal empire he was helping him build, and controlling it from inside the prison, where he claimed he was safe. Spider-Island After Kaine was killed by the Kravinoff Family during their Grim Hunt, the Jackal returned to retrieve his fallen son. As he further mutated Kaine to be used in his nefarious plans, the Jackal was attacked by Abby-L, who returned to kill him and his experiments because he didn't fulfill his part on their deal. However, the Jackal was saved by Kaine, now mutated into a monstrous spider-creature who the Jackal named Tarantula. The Jackal was later approached by Adriana Soria, who revealed to him she was responsible for Abby-L's return as she wanted to test him before giving him new samples of Peter Parker's cells. The Jackal then joined her to help in her next endeavour, which was to turn everyone in the world into giant spiders under Soria's control. It would also amplify her powers due to her connection to the Web of Life and Destiny. The Jackal released thousands of bugs infected with the Spider-Virus, which was capable of giving powers similar to those of Spider-Man to anyone infected with it, throughout Manhattan, and observed what those infected with it did with their newfound power. After Soria captured Steve Rogers, Jackal was ordered to turn him into a monstrous spider creature, which was then named Spider-King by Soria. Jackal assembled every person who used their new acquired powers for evil purposes, gave them each a Spider-Man's Suit and ordered them to wreak havoc in the city. While his "Spider-Men" followed his orders, the Jackal filled Spider-King with two thousands mutated spiders, which he would later release after being taken by Agent Venom to his headquarters in order to spread the virus throughout the rest of the country. But his plan failed as the Spider-King was defeated and the mutant spiders destroyed. Upon learning that the Horizon Labs were devising a cure using the Anti-Venom symbiote, the Jackal sent Tarantula to the Horizon Labs to destroy it, but Tarantula fell into a tank containing the cure while fighting Spider-Man and returned to his original form, albeit without the cellular degeneration. Furious for his failures, the Spider-Queen killed him with a sonic scream. Following the Spider-Queen's defeat, the Jackal (claiming the previous Jackal was a clone and he himself the real deal) and his clones gathered DNA samples from the Spider-Queen's corpse. Alpha When the young hero Alpha appeared on the scene, Warren sought to clone the super-powered teen, planning to mate his clones with his Spider Queens to create a powerful army under his control. Assisted by one of the Spider-Queens, Warren kidnapped Alpha and his family, took his DNA and cloned him. However, to Warren's disappointment, Alpha's clones didn't have any of his powers as the accident that gave them to him did not alter his DNA. As Spider-Man fought the Spider Queens, the Jackal tried to take Alpha's powers by force, but Alpha managed to free himself from the Carbonadium shackles used to restrain him and joined forces with Spider-Man. Seeing that would lead him to nowhere, Warren pressed a red button that destroyed all of his clones, including himself. Sibling Rivalry Using stolen genetic material from Mister Sinister, the Jackal created a girl with three strands of DNA: Human, Spider, and Mutant. He unleashed the girl in her monstrous form in New York, where she was eventually defeated by Spider-Man and the X-Men. After sending the new Carrion after Spider-Man, leading him into direct conflict with many heroes throughout New York, including the Avengers, the Jackal sent more of his monstrous clones possessing the abilities of the X-Men to capture Kaine and Spider-Man, wanting to acquire fresh samples of Peter's DNA. The mutated clones and the Jackal's lab, along with his collection of DNA samples, were destroyed in the ensuing battle. In its aftermath, the Jackal salvaged a sample of Kaine's DNA from his lab's wreckage. Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy Miles Warren brought Ben Reilly back to life through a new cloning procedure he devised that allowed his subjects to retain old memories, in the case of Ben, to the point of his death. As the procedure caused the clones to suffer from cellular degradation, Miles constantly killed and resurrected Ben in an attempt to find a cure for it. Miles was almost killed by Ben when he managed to break free from the shackles used to restrain him, but Ben realized there were other ways to deal with Miles and thus decided to knock him unconscious in order to clone him. Miles was then tricked into believing he was a clone by Ben, who convinced him and his clones to work for him in return for the pills he created to keep the cellular degeneration at bay. Ben took on the identity of the Jackal, impersonating the real Miles Warren, and created New U Technologies with the intention to use Warren's new cloning technology for good. Following the death of his clones (caused by the signal set off by Ben to destabilize the bodies of New U's clones worldwide), a vengeful Miles Warren went to Ben Reilly's safe house, which was built by Miles and his clones to resemble Aunt May's house, to destroy what was left of his resources. When Ben arrived at the house, the Jackal set it on fire and attacked him. The Jackal was subsequently defeated and left to die under the wreckage of the burning house. | Powers = * Superhuman Speed: Jackal is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Jackal is able to run at speeds sufficient to allow him to keep up with the likes of Spider-Man. * Superhuman Stamina: Jackal's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Jackal's body is harder and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. While he isn't bulletproof, he can withstand great impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Jackal's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are similar to those of the cat he takes his name from and are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jackal's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Jackal's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are heighten to superhuman levels. Jackal's is able to see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this same level of clarity at night, even in near-total darkness. He may also be able to see into the infra-red edge of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to detect a person's body heat in the absence of any light. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can, but only at far greater distances. Jackal's is able to detect the slow, steady rhythm of a normal human heartbeat within a short distance. His sense of smell is particularly acute, enabling him to track an individual by scent over great distances, even if the scent has been eroded over time by certain natural factors. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Jackal's does sustain injury, he is rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as multiple slashes, severe burns, or damaged caused by powerful electric shocks can completely heal within a matter of hours. However, Jackal's healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate a missing limb or organ. * Claws and Fangs: Jackal's nails are actual short, hardened retractable claws. These claws are razor sharp and are capable of easily rending flesh and bone. Coupled with his great strength, Jackal's claws are capable of rending most conventional materials, including some types of metals He also possesses razor sharp fangs that, while they serve little practical use, can be used as highly effective weapons in very close quarters combat. }} | Abilities = * Genius Intelligence: Miles Warren was a genius in the fields of biochemistry, genetics, and cloning. Skilled martial artist and gymnast. | Strength = | Equipment = Advanced gadgets and devices as needed. Access to state-of-the-art laboratories. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Jackal's animal-like regeneration and mutation from was unusual at first, since manipulating animal genes for super-powers seemed outside the realm of study of Miles Warren and his human cloning experiments. addressed this, showing how Miles Warren once studied under the High Evolutionary at Wundagore Mountain, a treasure trove of animal gene experimentation procedures. * The story of the Man-Jackal killing Warren's family was deliberately vague and prompted curiosity from the Scarlet Spider during the High Evolutionary's retelling of it. There was a strong indication that there was more to the story. Possible suggestions were that the Jackal from the Clone Saga was the Man-Jackal, merely assuming the identity of Miles Warren. Another suggestion was that Warren himself was the Man-Jackal, in a Jekyll/Hyde sort of personality split. Whatever the case, these hints were never followed up on further. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Miles Warren (Terra-616) Category:Cloners Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Clone Saga Category:Spider Island Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Geneticists Category:Warren Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Crimelords Category:Spider-Island casualties Category:Killed by Spider-Queen Category:Empire State University Faculty Category:Possible Clones Category:Killed by Scarlet Spider